


Many Moons Will Light Our Way

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s not easy living as werecats, especially when there are snakes who are always trying to start a war against you.  Living with the past scars, Kenma and Kuroo find their ways to fight back and build their future together.





	Many Moons Will Light Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Unbroken” by Birdy.
> 
> Another story based on the wonder Winged AU by [craziiwolf](http://craziiwolf.tumblr.com/post/149616747631/shapeshifting-kuroken-from-my-winged-au) on tumblr.  I’m extremely partial to Kenma so when I found out that the Nekoma are werecats (! Cat ears for life!) I knew that this had to happen.

Kenma wakes to the sensation of Kuroo grooming him, currently working at the torn ear.  Kenma flicks his tail, swatting at Kuroo so that he will move into a position where Kenma can groom him back.  Kuroo’s underbelly fur is matted and clumped with dirt so Kenma assumes that the black cat has been out hunting.  He purrs when Kuroo moves to lick at his cheeks and then butt his head into Kenma’s chest.  It’s not rare for Kuroo to act all childlike and spoiled, begging for attention, especially after a long night.  The skies are pitch black, but not as dark as Kuroo’s fur, as dawn nears.

Kuroo nips at Kenma’s neck lightly his tail swishing behind him excitedly.  Kenma sighs and changes into his human form. 

“What now?” Kenma asks, stretching out his human limbs.  He prefers his cat form as human bodies are too dull to the environment and clumsy.

“I saw the crows again in the skies today,” Kuroo says, changing into his human form as well.  “The little shorty was flying by himself again.”

That catches Kenma’s interest.  “Shouyou is healed up?  I’m glad to hear that.  But surely you didn’t want to tell me just that.  News about a crow wouldn’t get you so excited that your tail swishes like that of a kitten’s.”

Kuroo stills his tail.  It still vibrates with his excitement.  “The snakes have been sited again.”

Kenma feels the hair on his neck stand up.  For as long as he can remember, the cats and the snakes have been at war with each other.  Some like to call it a battle for survival but Kenma thinks it’s petty territorial disputes and pride issues.  When he was still a kitten, one of his ears was bitten off by a snake and Kuroo lost an eye trying to protect Kenma.  That is why Kuroo has a deep-seeded hatred for the snakes to this day.

“Are you saying that we should go on a hunt?” Kenma asks.  “Then that means we need to strike when night comes since they are more active when the sun is up since they can’t move much in the cold.”

“I knew that,” Kuroo retorts, the tip of his tail flicking.  “I just wanted to let you know.”

“They tend to have some scheme when they appear so we had best be careful.”

“I know that, too.”

Kuroo grabs Kenma’s hand and pulls him in.  Kenma glances down to see the glowing red connection between them.  It has been said that two cats with extremely close bond manifest a red string that appears whenever they are near.  It’s not physical as neither of them can touch it but it’s still a comforting visual reminder of what they are to each other.  Kuroo licks Kenma’s lips, demanding his attention.

“I’ve been thinking,” Kuroo mutters.

“That’s new,” Kenma mutters under his breath.

“Hey, I heard that!  Anyway, since the chibi-chan is well that much mean that the crows are at their full strength again, right?”

Kenma yawns.  He wants to change back into his natural form and have Kuroo groom him until they fall asleep.  “Yeah, since Shouyou and his mate were among the strongest of the crows.  Why do you ask?”

“Maybe . . . if we help the birds. . . they could help us fight the snakes.” Kuroo touches Kenma’s chin, tilting his head up so that their gazes meet head-on.

“What makes you say that?  Crows are known for their sense of loyalty to one another.  There is no guarantee that they will agree to a vaguely mutual aid.  Not to mention, they might not even need our help after Shouyou heals completely.”

“If someone like you can be buddies with a crow, then I can definitely strike a deal with their leader.  We live in a world where only the strongest can survive; an alliance between two different species can be a huge asset that no enemy will expect to face in a battle.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kenma yawns.  He turns into his cat form and climbs into Kuroo’s lap.  Kuroo smiles as he scratches Kenma behind his ears for a few minutes before he changes back to his cat form as well.  They snuggle together into a warm, comforting pile as sleep takes over.

 

 

-

 

 

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite crow,” Kuroo grins.

Tsukishima, a tall crow with a sarcastic mouth and a near-permanent condescending smile frowns at them.  “What business do you have with us?”

“Can I speak to your leader?  I’m here as a representative of the Nekoma clan.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue.  “I’m not going to let a cat like you speak to Sawamura-san.  Piss off.”

“What’s with all the commotion?” someone chirps in.

“Shouyou,” Kenma greets.

The little crow jumps up in excitement and flies over to Kenma.  “Ah, Kenma!  It’s been a while!  How are ya?”

“I’m good.  Your wings are back, that’s good to see.”

Hinata flaps his wings proudly.  Kuroo remembers them being nearly twice the little crow’s height but he supposes that it’ll take eons for them to regain their former glory.  “All thanks to Tobio.  Why are you here?  You rarely come out of your own territory since—”

“Ah, Kuroo.  Kozume-kun,” Sawamura greets them.  “It’s been, what, decades since we last saw each other.  What brings you to our forest?”

Kuroo grins.  “I have a suggestion that will benefit both of us.  But I want to talk to you alone.  Something tells me that Tsukki over here might get overly protective.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Tsukki growls.

“Calm down, Tsukki,” his friend, the plain-looking crow pulls him back.

“So what brings you here, Kuroo?” Sawamura asks.  His mate, Sugawara sits down next to him.

“I heard that it was Ushikawa who tore out Hinata’s wings,” Kuroo starts off.  Sawamura’s wings bristle.  “Relax, Hinata didn’t exactly go around telling everyone that.  He and Kenma are good friends, is all.  I wanted to ask you a favour.  In return, we will offer you our full-fledged help as well, of course.”

“Your help with what?  I’m not following, you damn silver-tongued cat.”

“The eagles and the crows have been at each other’s throats for as long as one can remember.  Same with us cats and the snakes.  We will help you subdue the eagles and avenge chibi-chan if you will help us with the snakes.  I would prefer to kill them all but wiping out the majority of their population works too.’

Sawamura sighs.  “I don’t want to pick fights with the eagles out of pride.  I don’t want to risk hurting my family or involve your clan.  I could never understand why you couldn’t live in peace with the snakes.  Sure, the eagles like to attack us from time to time but we usually do our best to stay out of each other’s way.  That Ushijima is an exception since he is a power crazed monster.  You, on the other hand, gain little by sacrificing your own kind by dragging out the war with the snakes.”

Kuroo bites back a snide remark.  His right eye throbs with the phantom pain from years ago and as if he can sense it, Kenma takes his hand and squeezes it.  “They are the ones actively hunting us down.  We didn’t ask to be put it this war.  They still attacked Kenma and we both lost so many of our own to their greed.”

“So it boils down to personal revenge, huh?” Sugawara concludes.  “Dress it up all you want but it’s clear to me that you just want to do what you think is just by your standards.  Have you ever stopped and asked Kozume if this is what he wants?”

When Kuroo looks at him Kenma give him a wide-eyed look, slowly shaking his head.  “Don’t listen to him.  He doesn’t know about us or what I want.  I want revenge for what they did to us, that’s a no-brainer, but I also don’t want you to get hurt because of it.”

“We have had to restrain Kageyama for the same reason,” Sawamura informs.  “That fool has tried to sneak away and exact his revenge on Ushijima numerous times but Hinata or one of us was always there to stop him.  To initiate an all-out war against the eagles is tactless and same goes for your grand plan to use our added powers to combat the snakes.’

“But Sawamura—” Kuroo counters, only to be cut off when Sawamura shakes his head firmly.

“You have been a good friend so I won’t let you risk your life over this, Kuroo.”

Kuroo stands up, causing the couch to flip over from the sudden force.  “Fine then!  Have a nice life living in fear of those damned eagles.  Unlike you, we will continue to fight the snakes head on until one of us is completely gone.”

“Kuroo!” Kuroo ignores the calls as he storms out.  He doesn’t even rile up Tsukishima before he leaves.  He sprints away from the crows’ nest and towards his and Kenma’s home, not even bothering to shift into his cat form.  Kenma sighs; he hates running in his human form.

“You couldn’t have thought that they would agree with your plan,” Kenma remarks.  “So don’t act like your favourite fish dinner was stolen away from you right in front of your eyes.  You’re such a child at times, Kuro.”

Kuroo stops in his tracks and whirls around to face Kenma.  Kenma lets Kuroo back him up to a tree and watches as Kuroo slams a fist above his head.  Blood trickles down and Kenma’s first instinct is to lick the wound.

“How dare they think that your revenge isn’t good enough reason for their mighty help!” Kuroo snarls.  His eyes are burning up with rage and it scares Kenma a bit.  “I would give my life for you and I thought the crows with bonded mates would understand that!”

“Well they also know that the mate who is left behind will suffer until a new one comes into his life,” Kenma points out.  He lifts his hand and places it on Kuroo’s cheek.  Kuroo leans into the touch, eyes slipping closed as Kenma purrs softly to soothe him.

“I’m sorry.  I was rash,” Kuroo murmurs.

“’S fine.  That’s the Kuro I know and love after all.”

Kenma shifts into his cat form and hops onto Kuroo’s shoulder.  He licks at the side of Kuroo’s neck and nuzzles into it.  Kuroo also turns into his cat form and for the millionth time, Kenma thinks about how unfair it is that Kuroo’s feline form is much bigger than his.  It forces them to take on human form for certain activities and he doesn’t like taking unnecessary extra actions.  He laps at the scar on Kuroo’s right eye and purrs.  Kuroo thankfully gets the message and they hurry back to their den back in their own territory.

There are no signs of entry nor scent of the snakes near their den.  Kenma sighs as he makes his way to the brook so that they can have something to eat before they go to sleep.  He hates getting water in his fur but since he is a cat, he prefers a fish dinner to rabbits or rodents that are usually covered in dirt and other unsavoury things.

“Cannonball!” Kuroo shouts, appearing out of the blue and diving straight into the brook.  Even in his cat form, he manages to splash water everywhere.  Kenma hisses and jumps back, shaking the water droplets out of his hair. 

“Stop doing that! You’re not a kitten anymore!” Kenma scolds.  He cranes his neck around to work on his shoulders and back first.  He hates it when his backside is cold and damp.  He can feel Kuroo’s gaze especially when he bends himself in half to groom his belly and chest.

“What are you thinking—hey!” A human Kuroo picks him up and starts to scratch lightly at his butt above his tail.

“Turn into a human now, please.  I think I’m hungry for something else tonight.”

Kenma huffs as he complies.  His cock is already at half mast thanks to Kuroo’s dirty tactics.  He gets his revenge by rubbing his cocking against Kuroo’s.  Come to think of it, Kenma can’t recall the last time he and Kuroo had sex.  They go through phases where they mate like bunnies for weeks or have months stretch out where they have sex every week or so.

Kuroo is quick to flip Kenma over with his ass facing up so that he can tease Kenma’s entrance with his tongue.  Kenma hates to admit it but he absolutely loves it when Kuroo licks him open slowly and makes him come on his tongue and fingers until Kenma feels the need to ride Kuroo to the ground.

It’s cruel of Kuroo to take extra time to ‘make up’ for the past few weeks that they have gone without sex.  It feels like Kuroo spends a good half an hour licking around Kenma’s entrance before he pokes his tongue in alongside a thick finger.  Even then, Kuroo only grazes Kenma’s prostate with his fingertips to drive him mad with desires until he has got three fingers working in and out of Kenma’s hole and Kenma can’t stop the purrs from escaping his throat. 

Kenma twists his body around so that he can exact his revenge on Kuroo.  Kuroo’s cock is flushed and almost fully erect.  Kenma smirks a bit before he takes the entire length into his mouth and sucks hard.  He has to fight back a grin as it twitches in his mouth and oozes out more precum.  He moans with his mouth still around Kuroo’s dick when Kuroo rubs against Kenma’s prostate with his fingertips.  It only takes a couple strokes of Kuroo’s other hand for Kenma to come all over Kuroo’s stomach.

Feeling as though his bones have turned into jelly, he lets Kuroo carefully arrange him into a sitting position in his lap.  Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck, each hand resting over an elbow as he lifts his hips and takes Kuroo’s cock inside of him.  The first stretch burns like the usual and Kuroo purrs low in his throat to soothe him.  Once Kuroo’s whole cock is inside him, Kenma drops his head on Kuroo’s shoulder to inhale his sex-infused scent from his throat.  He can hear as well as feel Kuroo’s pulse jump with his arousal; it’s all too tempting, really.  Kenma opens his mouth wide and encloses it around where Kuroo’s pulse is beating rapidly.  His teeth barely break the skin and he suckles on the spot until he knows a nicely sized bruise will bloom.  Kuroo hisses as he grips Kenma’s hipbone hard enough to leave his own share of bruises and forces Kenma up.  He slams Kenma’s hips down at the same time he thrusts up, causing the tip of his dick to ram into Kenma’s prostate.  The pleasure whites out Kenma’s vision and he swears that he can still see stars when Kuro begins to rock into him at a leisurely pace.  Kenma whines and bounces atop Kuroo’s lap, coaxing Kuroo to speed up. 

“Where’s the wild cat I fell in love with?” Kenma taunts, staring right into Kuroo’s eyes.

“I think I enjoy teasing you more, so,” Kuroo shrugs.

Kenma growls and pushes Kuroo down.  Kuroo goes down easily and smirks up at Kenma.  “Have I ever told you that you look glorious from this angle?”

Kenma rolls his eyes and reaches behind him to squeeze Kuroo’s balls.  “Every single time I do this to you.  You’ve got to come up with newer, better chat-up lines.”

Kuroo snakes his hands up to Kenma’s hips, which he slaps away.  “I’ll take that into consideration.

His original plan was to tease Kuroo and push the black cat to his limits.  However, his body is too sensitive to the stimulations and he wants to feel Kuroo come undone beneath him soon.  So he moves in the way that he knows feels heavenly for both of them.  Kuroo has a habit of gnawing on his lips so Kenma knows that his mate is close.  He bends over so that his cock rubs up against Kuroo’s abs with each thrust.

Kenma thinks that it’s over when he feels Kuroo’s release inside of him.  Contrary to his prediction, Kuroo pulls out for a brief moment only to reposition Kenma on his hands and knees and slides right back in.  Since Kenma is not too far off from coming, the sensation of Kuroo purring in his ear and rocking into his prostate pushes him over the edge quickly.

He crinkles his nose when he feels Kuroo’s cum leak out of him.  This is why he prefers to have sex when they are inside their human residence since there are things that make the aftermath easier to deal with.  He kisses Kuroo on the lips before he wades into the brook so he can clean up.

Kenma hisses in surprise when Kuroo comes up behind him and starts kissing his neck and shoulders.  His hands roam aimlessly until they reach Kenma’s ass. 

“What are you doing?” Kenma asks, turning his head so he can read Kuroo’s expression.

“Helping you out,” Kuroo grins.  He claims Kenma’s lips with a languid, fiery kiss.  Kenma nearly bites off Kuroo’s tongue when his fingers breach his hole.  Kuroo curls his fingers and combined with the cum dripping out of his hole, Kenma feels himself getting hard again.

“Should I help you with that as well?” Kuroo asks, his hand already on Kenma’s cock.

“You really are the worst,” Kenma mutters.  Nonetheless, he lets Kuroo twirl him around.  Kuroo has to bend his knees a bit to make it work but it’s still nice to rut against each other like primal beasts in heat.  (Although, Kenma reckons that that is exactly what they are in this moment.)  He wonders distantly if he will be able to catch any fish before they go to sleep tonight.

 

 

-

 

 

“Morning, sunshine,” is the first thing that Kenma hears when he wakes up.  The sun is in the middle of setting and Kuroo has brought a couple freshly caught fish.   Kenma licks Kuroo’s nose in thanks and pads over to eat one.  Kuroo head-butts him on the shoulder and gives him the bigger fish.

“You know I don’t eat much in the mornings,” Kenma grumbles, but he still takes the fish and starts eating it.

“I’ll catch some more if I feel like it,” Kuroo replies.  He plops down next to Kenma, forming a warm, comfy semicircle around Kenma as he eats.  It’s too distracting when Kuroo grooms his neck and the back of his head when he is trying to have breakfast.

“Stop that,” Kenma complains, twisting his neck out of the way.  As expected, he can’t eat more than half of the fish that Kuroo gave him.  He pushes the leftover towards Kuroo’s mouth.

“I can’t help that my mate looks so delicious when he has just woken up,” is Kuroo’s sly remark.  Kenma swipes at Kuroo’s face with his hand before he stands up to stretch.  He can feel Kuroo’s gaze burning holes through him as he works out his stiff muscles.

“See anything you like?” Kenma asks in what he thinks is his best coquettish voice.

“You could say that.”  Kuroo throws his head back swallows what is left of the fish.  Kenma nimbly side steps away when Kuroo pounces at him.

“The night is young and we are so not going to spend the better part of it screwing like animals,” Kenma deadpans, swishing his tail for emphasis.  He can almost see a human Kuroo’s pouting face on Kuroo’s current cat form. “We can do it later.  If I feel like it.”

Kuroo topples Kenma over and licks his cheek.  “I’ll hold you to that.”

They decide to patrol the northern part of their territory for the night.  If the rest of the cats are sticking to the schedule, the other parts should be covered.

Kenma is beginning to think that it will be another quiet, peaceful night when he hears the wail of a dying animal.  His ears stand up and Kuroo emits a low growl.  Kenma has to caution him to keep quiet.  They stalk towards the source of the sound.  What they find is a fully grown deer on the ground.  From the lack of blood trails, Kenma can only deduce one perpetrator.

Snakes.

As if on cue four snakes, all in their human forms, emerge from the thicket.

“If it isn’t our favourite cats,” the leader, Daishou sneers.

Kuroo snarls and leaps at the snake.  Kenma doesn’t have enough time to stop him.  Ever since Daishou tore out Kenma’s ear and his goonies held Kuroo down as Daishou blinded him in one eye, Kuroo has been uncontrollable when it came to the snake.  Even in his human form, Daishou manages to dodge Kuroo’s attack.  It’s somewhat satisfying to see blood gush out of his arm.

“Numa, Takachiho, Kururi!” Daishou orders.  “Capture the other one.  If his mate is in danger, this one won’t be able to do shit.”

“The hell I will let you lay your filthy fingers on my Kenma!” Kuroo growls.  In a flash, he tackles one of the other snakes down and tears out his throat.  The sight of Kuroo’s eyes glowing with the moonlight with blood smear on his mouth is equal part frightening and arousing.  Kenma shakes his head.  He should focus on defending himself, not watching out for Kuroo to come save him.

He usually doesn’t appreciate his small, housecat-like size but today, it lets him outmanoeuvre the snakes in their clumsier human forms.  He manages to sink his teeth deep into one of the two remaining ones.  Something chewy and stringy dangles from his teeth as he pushes himself away from the snake.  He assumes that he tore out a muscle or something.  Two down, two to go.

The remaining one is more cautious and skilled than the other ones.  He doesn’t approach Kenma, smartly staying out of his jumping range.  Just as Kenma decides he should go for it, something sweeps down from the sky and snatches up the snake.  In another few seconds, a sickening thud fills the small clearing as the snake lands on the ground.

“Hey, Kenma!” Shouyou exclaims.  He lands right behind Kenma and scratches him behind the ears.  His mate, Kageyama, lands besides the snake’s body that he probably dropped a few seconds ago.  “Saw you guys from up above so I dragged Kageyama into this.  You alright?”

“More or less,” Kenma answers.  He doesn’t feel particular disgusted by the recent deaths of his enemies but seeing a mangled body is never pleasant.  He pads over to the snake with one useless leg and bites him in the carotid artery. 

Shouyou stands back up.  “I would ask you how your day’s been but I don’t think I should right now.  We were ready to help you take down their leader but it looks like Kuroo-san has got this.”

Kenma shrugs.  Even though Kuroo has a slight disadvantage, he is holding his own splendidly.  Kenma can see that Kuroo is going for the long dragged out death rather than a quick brutal one.  Watching Kuroo fight against Daishou is like watching a cat playing with a mouse.  Kuroo would aim for body parts that wouldn’t bleed out instantly, like the limbs and his torso as long as it’s not too close to the snake’s heart.  He hears Shouyou gulp beside him.  He supposes that this is the first time Shouyou has either seen the true nature of a cat or seen a real battle.

“Should I be asking you if you’re alright?” Kenma jokes.

“He looks like a totally different person, that’s all,” Shouyou breathes out, awed.  “Normally he is so flippant and a bit mean to Tsukishima.  Right now, however, he is every bit a hardened warrior.”

“I think you meant to say demon,” Kenma corrects.  “It’s okay, I’ve thought that myself.  Kinda sexy, don’t you think?  Just imagine Kageyama fighting to keep you safe or something like that.”

Kenma turns his attention back to Kuroo when someone shrieks in pain.  Kenma winces in sympathy when he sees that Kuroo has managed to bite Daishou’s arm off.  It’s a bit anticlimactic, really.  He thought that it would be more of an evenly matched fight.

“Kuroo, don’t be a bully,” Kenma calls out, walking over to them.  “Finish him off if all you’re gonna do is toy with him.”

Kuroo scoffs but obliges.  Kenma looks Daishou straight in his eyes as Kuroo tears out his throat.  So this is what it boils down to, huh?  Decades of hatred and pain ended by a swift, well timed revenge.

“Thanks for the assist,” Kuroo says to the crows.  There is blood matted everywhere on his body.  Upon close inspection, Kenma can spot small scratches on Kuroo.  He doesn’t understand why the snakes fought in human forms.  He knows that they still have venom on their nails but it still leaves them at a great disadvantage. 

“I wonder why they stayed in their human forms,” Kageyama voices Kenma’s concerns.

“Yeah, I thought they had human weapons on them but they didn’t,” Kuroo agrees.  “He got a couple scratches on me but they aren’t deep enough that I’ll die or anything.  Maybe the chilly weather slowed down their non-existent brains.”

Kenma knocks Kuroo down on the ground and starts cleaning up the larger wounds.  “You shouldn’t let your guard down so quickly.  We’ll visit soon, Shouyou.  I have to take care of this idiot first.”

Shouyou giggles.  ‘Gotcha, gotcha.  See you around, Kenma!  Bye, Kuroo-san!”  Kageyama only bows his head before he takes off with Shouyou.

“I’m not an idiot,” Kuroo grumbles.

Kenma bops him on the nose with his paw.  ‘Yes you are.  Roll over.  I’m not letting you touch me when you are this filthy.”

“I could go dunk myself in water.  That’ll be much faster.”

Kenma wrinkles his nose.  “I hate it when your fur is wet.”

Kuroo licks Kenma’s nose until he stops wrinkling it.  “All the more reason for you to lick me clean afterwards.  Deal?”

Kenma sighs.  “Deal.”

 


End file.
